


Just a Matter of Time

by DKauffman



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cut & Run Fanworks Exchange, M/M, Paramedic!Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKauffman/pseuds/DKauffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Kelly's work schedules don't always meet up, Nick being a detective and Kelly a paramedic, but they still make time for each other. They've been together for a while now, but will Nick ever pop the question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knobblyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/gifts).



Kelly was going through his music on his phone as he waited outside the station Nick worked at. It was rare for Kelly to get off before Nick did, with the crazy hours they had him working as a paramedic, but when he did, he liked to surprise him. Kelly paused over _Jumper_ by Third Blind Eye before playing it and smiling to himself.

It had been 5 years now since he’d met Nick and what were now his best friends Ty, Owen, and Digger on a call when they’d all been green. A man had been standing in the 20th story window of the office he’d been employed at while various specialists and officers had tried to talk him down for almost three hours. Kelly had happened upon Nick’s group of friends making bets on the jumper when he got out of the ambulance to stretch his legs.

He made a wager with them and became friends immediately. They talked the entire time but secretly wished the guy would just jump already so they would have something to do. The man didn’t end up jumping and Nick’s group took him in and promised to go out after work that night to dole out the bet money since they finally had jobs to do.

Kelly let the memory continue until he saw Nick open the door of the station. He pulled out his earphones and jogged the few steps towards Nick. “How was work?”

Nick jerked slightly but his surprise was immediately overcome with a smile that warmed his green eyes. “Hey babe,” He slung his arm over Kelly’s shoulders and steered them toward his Chevy Caprice. “It was slow for a Monday in Boston. Nobody killed their bosses and there were no big cases that needed my attention, mostly just paper work. You?”

With his arm around Nick’s waist Kelly pinched his side playfully and smirked. “Exciting. I think you need a little more excitement if you want to keep in shape.” Nick pushed him but kept him securely in his embrace earning a laugh from Kelly. “In all honesty though, it was pretty average, just a bunch of domestic calls for accidents and the elderly.”

Nick unlocked the car as they approached it and slid into the driver’s side. “Did you walk here today? I noticed your Jeep was still at the apartment this morning.”

“I took a cab for a change of pace this morning, and I had the new guy drop me off just now.” Kelly grinned in his seat next to Nick. “And since we’ve had such boring days, I figured we could go to Matt’s bar. Before you say anything, I work the evening shift tomorrow then I’m off for the next couple days.”

Nick eyed Kelly while they were stopped at a light, “All right, but I still have work in the morning, I can’t stay up all night like your crazy ass.”

Kelly pumped his fist and sat back in his seat, letting the feeling of accomplishment of getting Nick to go out on a weekday wash over him. Kelly turned a shit-eating grin on Nick, “You know you’re still not getting any sleep tonight if a drunken me has any say in it.”

Nick sighed, his mind already resigned to Kelly’s antics for years now, but a small smile still played on his lips. “We’ll see about that, I’ll take real good care of you tonight.”

“Looking forward to it.”

 

 They came to Matt’s right after Nick changed at the apartment and Kelly showered. They ate first and talked with the rest of the regular’s until it was a more reasonable hour for Kelly to grace the bar with his purposely horrible singing. Nick whooped as Kelly was the first to take the stage, which was more of a short podium, and a few others whistled and groaned.

Kelly decided on a song and looked up just in time to see Matt shake his head as he looked the other way. He took the microphone from the stand and pointed at Matt as the music started, “I dedicate this one to Matt.”

Matt looked up at Kelly and shook his head again and groaned “Oh, God.”

“You’re a real tough cookie with a long history,” Kelly started then began to dance comically with the lyrics. The patrons’ laughter grew when he hit the chorus. “Hit me with your best shot,” As he sang he pretended to knock back a few shots and pointed at Matt.

When the song ended Kelly jumped off the stage and made a beeline for the bar. Matt already had a few shots lined up for him and Kelly downed them one at a time. “Good man,” he said as he patted the countertop and ran the few steps to the stage, taking the mic again, “If you don’t want to hear this beautiful voice all night long, then by all means, come up here, but after this next song.” Kelly browsed through the song list quickly and his whole face lit up as he picked a song.

On the first few notes the entire bar groaned and Kelly smirked, “I tell you every time, if you don’t wanna hear it, take it from me.” He held up the mic just before he sang the first words of _Let It Go_.

Nick stood up from their table and threw out an arm in question, “How the hell do you even know this song?!” Kelly just grinned wider as he shook his head and continued. Nick thumped back in his seat and hung his head, muttering “I’m not with him.”

“Who, Kelly?” asked a new voice at the table.

Nick looked up from his arms at Ty and Zane, Zane making a show of waving to Kelly. “Not that I’m not happy that you two are here, but why are you here? And how?”

“We both had vacation time to spare, so we decided to visit everybody. We’re only here for a couple days and when I called Kelly he said you’d be here, so here we are.” Ty explained before letting Kelly’s singing get to him and laughing. “I’m definitely going to take that mic from him,” He said with narrowed eyes aimed at Kelly.

“Please,” Nick half begged.

The bar seemed to tune out Kelly as they drank and talked, but all were relieved when Ty was handed the mic. He took his time looking through the song list as Kelly joined the rest at the table.

“Ty still treating you well down there in the big, bad FBI?” Kelly asked after a swig of beer.

Zane glanced at Ty then returned his attention back to Kelly with a smile. “Still an annoying asshole, but I love him.”

“All’s well with the world then.” Kelly took another gulp and watched Ty as he finally chose a song.

Ty scoped out the crowd as the opening notes of Piano Man played through the speakers. He gestured at a man closest to the stage as he sang “there’s an old man sitting next to me,” Ty’s voice filled the bar and the patrons seemed to become more subdued.

Nick got up to go to the bathroom, finally feeling the 4 glasses of water he’d drunk that evening. As soon as was out of earshot Zane leaned closer to Kelly, “Has he said anything? Or even hinted at it?”

Kelly’s smile fell when he shook his head. “We’ve been living together for 2 years, dating for 3, and friends even longer, but he hasn’t suggested anything about serious commitment.” Kelly swirled around the remnants of his beer in the bottle. “I’ve pretty much decided that if he doesn’t say anything by the end of the month that I’ll propose to him myself. The only reason I haven’t is because I know he likes to take the lead on most things.”

“That works too,” Zane agreed before taking a sip of his Coke. “Ty keeps asking me, but I want to make sure he does it for himself, and not because he feels he has to, because I would in a heartbeat.”  

Kelly smiled and looked at Zane with sad eyes, “At least you know it’s a definite possibility.”

Zane clapped Kelly on the shoulder as Ty’s song was winding down. “I’m sure he does, he wouldn’t be with you like he is if he didn’t think it was going anywhere.” Zane walked up to the stage as Nick and Ty both went back to the table.

Zane was quick with his choice of _Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)_. He started dancing like the cowboy he was during the intro and winked at Kelly before turning his attention to Ty as he sang.

Kelly started his second beer since he started singing and leaned into Nick as they watched Zane dance raunchily as he sang. Most people in the bar were laughing and Zane was eating it up. He was doing a good job of cheering Kelly up, but the thought was still stuck in his head. He finished his beer, got another, and prepared to ambush Zane for the microphone.

Kelly took the mic as soon as the song ended and chose _Livin’ On A Prayer_ , a song he could get really loud with. Pleasantly buzzed, Kelly belted out the chorus and held out his hand to their table in general, seeing if any of them would get up to join him. Nick started to shake his head but Ty and Zane pushed him out of seat and practically forced him on stage.

As soon as Nick’s feet hit the podium he joined in and tried to harmonize, but Kelly’s bad singing was having none it. All too soon Kelly thrust the mic into Nick’s hands and broke out in an air guitar solo. Nick laughed briefly until the both of them were singing again. When the chorus came around again Kelly clasped their hands together and held them above their heads until the sing ended.

Later into the night Kelly managed to get their group of four to sing Bohemian Rhapsody together and the entire bar erupted in laughter when they all changed their voices in the appropriate spots. Afterwards, Kelly shooed them off the stage and quickly chose _Take Me Home Tonight_. Kelly could hear one of the regulars say “It’s already that late.” He smirked because he always sang this song right before they left.

At their table Zane said, “How many drunks do you think we could confuse if he sang _Closing Time_?” which earned a few laughs, but Nick’s attention was glued on Kelly, who watched him with an unveiled desire.

Kelly finished and said goodbye to the bar then followed his friends outside. “It was good to see you guys, even if it was for a few hours,” Kelly managed through a drunken haze. He spent a few seconds too long hugging Ty, and then did the same with Zane with a whispered, “Thank you.” Zane patted his back and then all but shoved him at Nick.

“Take him home and make sure his hangover isn’t too bad.” Ty said after a brief hug with Nick, Zane shaking his hand.

 

Kelly was being a damn pest during the ride home, his hands roaming all over Nick’s body as he tried to kiss him. Nick tried his best to push him away and keep his eyes on traffic at the same time. When they finally arrived home Nick locked the car and made it into their apartment in record time, but not soon enough because Kelly was already half naked.

Nick dragged Kelly into the bedroom and stripped as fast as he could and got him on his back. He rummaged through the bedside table for the lube then turned his attention back to Kelly. Who was asleep. Nick sat back on his haunches and stared bewilderedly at his lover. He was a raging horny mess not a few seconds ago and now he was asleep. Didn’t he tell Nick they weren’t getting any sleep tonight? Resigned, Nick put the lube back and willed his boner to calm down as he settled them both under the covers.

“I’m definitely getting back at him for this when he’s off.” He said quietly before closing his eyes.

 

Kelly was still passed out when Nick woke up for work, which wasn’t unusual. He showered and got dressed followed by a trip to the kitchen to leave a bottle of water and a couple aspirin on the bedside table. He made M&M pancakes and ate them quickly, putting Kelly’s share in the fridge. He walked back to their bedroom and kissed Kelly on the forehead and telling him to be safe before leaving the apartment.

 

Kelly woke up just after noon and took his aspirin, then shuffled into the bathroom to take care of business. Still half asleep he made it to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get milk when he saw the pancakes. Smiling, he took out the plate to warm them up. “He’ll ask me eventually…” he muttered as he took the first bites of his breakfast.

He cleaned the house while listening to music, singing along, remembering last night. And his conversation with Zane. He finished quickly then went to sit on the couch and browsed Amazon for a movie or two to watch. “ _This_ is why I know that song.” He said as he passed over _Frozen_ for what had to be the millionth time that month. He’d eventually caved and watched it and liked it, he even downloaded the soundtrack. He ended up choosing to get caught up on Hawaii Five-O until he had to get ready for work.

 

Kelly had just finished restocking the ambulance halfway through his shift when the call came. He and his partner Abel buckled themselves in and were off as fast as they were able at 8AM. They ended up in a rundown neighborhood and were a little annoyed to see the cops just now getting out of their cruiser, having only arrived a minute before them.

Not knowing any details about what condition their patient was in, the caller being a little boy, they took the go bag and followed the officers inside. The door to the caller’s apartment was open and the sound of crying could be heard upon entering. The little boy was huddled up next to what had to be his mother who was barely awake. She was beaten bloody all over, but the boy didn’t have a scratch.

Kelly crouched next to boy, “We’re gonna take care of your mom, so go with the officers over there.” The boy complied, but obviously didn’t want to be separated. Abel started the initial check of the crumpled woman when the officer started asking the boy questions.

“My dad came home, and, and mommy said he was d-drunk,” the boy said through hiccups in a wavering voice. “Then he just s-started hitting her.” He started crying hard again, the force of his sobs wracking his body. “Then, then h-he left and I called 911.”

‘So he could still be around,” said one of the officers, the other began to try to calm the boy. “I assume you’ll need the stretcher so I’ll go with you.” He said to Kelly.

Kelly agreed and the two of them rushed to the ambulance. Thankfully the apartment was on the bottom story so the retrieval was rather quick. The officer opened the door for the stretcher when two gunshots echoed through the hallway. Kelly’s ears rang as he felt an incredible pressure knock him to his side on the ground. He heard incomprehensible yelling through the ringing followed by another earsplitting shot in the echoing hallway.

Kelly blinked and sat up as best he could and pointed at the officer who’d just shot the man. “Call it in and help Abel if he needs it. I can wait for the next ambulance, unless you want me to bleed all over your car.” Kelly’s breathing became more labored and he began to shake. “Shit,” Kelly started to laugh but it turned into a cough, “I’m going into shock.” Kelly blinked a few times before he lost consciousness.

 

Kelly woke up feeling a little high as he looked at his surroundings. He remembered what happened on the last call and figured he had to have gone through surgery. On his right he noticed Nick sleeping in a chair, no doubt he’d used his badge to stay here for however long he did. Which was kind of hot. “Nick,” he called out in a raspy voice, followed by a hoarse cough. The pain brought on by the outburst was excruciating, so he must’ve been shot somewhere in his torso, he couldn’t pinpoint it.

Nick awoke with a start and stared at him for a few seconds before tears began streaming down his face. He came to hover over Kelly, thanking everything he could imagine, his hands flitting over Kelly’s body, afraid to touch him. Kelly just smiled sleepily and lifted his arm enough to touch Nick’s hand. “I’m alive.” He managed without coughing.

Nick finally seemed to decide he could touch Kelly’s head, cradling his face and burrowing his sobs in Kelly’s neck. “You’re alive. I just got to work when the call came. I was so scared. They said you were shot in your left shoulder and just under your heart.”

“I’m here and I’m okay. Well, alive is okay enough for me.” Kelly said with a tired smile.

Nick finally stopped crying and took his right hand, “Kels, I don’t want to ever feel like this again, but I know it will always be a possibility, for either of us. If anything were to happen, I want to know that we’re still together, no matter what. I was planning on doing this once I had enough money for a down payment  on a nice house, but a house doesn’t matter as long as we’re together.” Nick kissed Kelly’s knuckles and looked down at him. “Kelly, I love you, more than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?”

A smile broke out across Kelly’s face and he blinked back tears. He entwined his fingers with Nicks and nodded minutely. “Yes!” He sniffled and another laugh turned into a cough. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
